


Girls Trip

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse and Lindsay are just two women that need time away from their ridiculous crews every now and then. Of course it's better to do that together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Trip

**Author's Note:**

> “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”  
> Prompt fill for wifeofsera on tumblr now posted here!

The only thing better than a girl’s night out is a week-long “get the fuck away from our crews” girls road trip. Being stuck in the same city for months on in running a crew, in Lindsay’s case, and dealing with a bunch of idiots who don’t listen to you, in Elyse’s case, can be really exhausting so a year ago Lindsay called up Griffon and the two of them scheduled a week where no one from their crews could plan heists or robberies and they took off. It was just the two of them the first time, but six months later when they planned another they were joined by Jack and Elyse.   
Lindsay and Elyse have gotten used to sharing a room during their trips. It started because Jack and Griffon wanted to gossip and while they could afford a room to themselves they found that it was hard to be alone after being constantly surrounded by crew. The first night together was a little awkward, both of them laying in separate beds on the sides furthest away from each other because tensions between Fakehaus and Fake AH were still thick but it didn’t take long for the two of them to be rolling onto the insides of their beds and complain to one another.  
“They just scream at each other constantly! It doesn’t matter how many ideas or plans they have they always do the opposite as soon as the opportunity arises,” Elyse complains.  
“Oh god, I’d kill them. My boys work together pretty well but they are so quick to anger. I think most of the black eyes and bruises I see are from each other,” Lindsay throws her hands around in exasperation.  
It took all of three days for the two of them to be curled up in the same bed and laughing loudly into the night, exchanging stories of their crews and when they’re tired of that talking about video games and movies. It was during that third night, after Elyse had passed out, that Lindsay discovered Elyse talked in her sleep. It was mostly random mumblings about things, a frog she couldn’t catch, a kitten who wouldn’t talk to her, loud grunting and hand flailing, or sometimes it was the anxious whimpers of a nightmare. When the nightmares came Lindsay would run her hands through Elyse’s long blonde hair and shush her until she calmed and eventually started folding her into her arms. 

This trip was their third together and they were already well into their routine, Lindsay and Elyse throwing their bags onto one bed, stripping out of bras and pants, and flopping face first onto the same bed. They were somewhere in Illinois and it was much colder than they were used to but it was a good change from the heat they were constantly in. It just meant they were already curled together before they were tired, Lindsay’s newly blonde hair mixing with Elyse’s on the pillow. They chatted about the ride up for a little while but since Elyse had been driving the last five hours or so it wasn’t long before she was yawning and tugging the blanket up to her chin.   
Lindsay was still awake a few hours after Elyse had fallen asleep, texting her boys and telling them that they were supposed to be on vacation and not starting gang fights, when Elyse started to mumble again. Lindsay was listening to her while she was texting and grinned as Elyse rolled closer in her sleep.  
“Don’t touch her,” Elyse mumbled, followed by a string of things Lindsay couldn’t understand. “M’princess, lovely…” Lindsay shifted on the bed carefully trying not to wake Elyse up but interested in what she was saying. “Fight the dragon, princess,” there was a long pause after this so Lindsay assumed Elyse was done and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. She knew they had to be up early. But just before Lindsay fell asleep she felt Elyse shift and mumble once more, “Lindsay,” some mumbles, “I lost the sword.”  
Lindsay grinned into the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her face so she wouldn’t start laughing.   
In the morning Elyse was up before Lindsay and was trying to make the shitty hotel coffee pot work for her when she heard Lindsay stretch and yawn.  
“Good morning!” She said. More awake than was necessary in Lindsay’s opinion. Lindsay reached out with grabby hands until Elyse managed to get a cup a crap coffee into her hands.  
“Mornin’, how’d you sleep?” Lindsay asked.  
“Great, considering we shared another lumpy hotel mattress.”   
“Oh? And how were your dreams?”  
Elyse’s face reddened and she shrugged, “they were alright. Why? Did I say something incriminating?”   
Lindsay grinned at her over her cup and sat up straighter against the head board. She took a moment to compose her face and place her coffee on the table beside her, watching as Elyse grew more nervous. “I understand the whole sleep talking thing but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”  
Elyse’s face paled and she covered her face with the hand that wasn’t holding her coffee. She was thinking about how she could possibly make up a story that wasn’t totally embarrassing because Lindsay was strong and intimidating. She ran one of the most successful crews in the nation for god’s sake. And she was staring at her. “Look I just...” She hesitated, “I was a dumb dream.”  
“Tell me.” Lindsay was grinning again, thinking Elyse looked absolutely adorable with bedhead and red cheeks.  
“Well,” she said. “You were a beautiful princess and there was a scary dragon and I thought that if I fought the dragon you’d, you know, love me and shit so I tried to fight it.”  
“And? Did you win my heart?”   
“No, I lost the sword before I got to the dragon’s lair.”  
There was a pause before Lindsay started laughing loudly and Elyse put her coffee down in order to crawl across the bed and whack her with one of the pillows. Lindsay put her arms up in defense and caught the pillow on one of Elyse’s assaults, knocking her off balance. “I’m glad you tried to protect me.”   
“It’s not funny, shut up,” Elyse said. She hid her face in the pillow between them and Lindsay reached up to run her fingers through her tangled hair.   
“Oh, it’s hilarious and you’re never living it down.” Lindsay laughed again as Elyse tried to get the pillow from her. “But, it’s sweet. And I hope you know you don’t have to fight some dragon for me to love you.”   
“No?”   
“Nah, just a couple of centaurs.”   
Elyse smacked at her arm but they were both laughing. The two of them laid there on the bed while their coffee’s grew cold and didn’t move until Griffon came to collect them. And if Lindsay started calling Elyse her knight, and Elyse changed Lindsay’s name in her phone to Princess, then no one had to know why.


End file.
